


Let Me Be The One

by Mysticthinking



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticthinking/pseuds/Mysticthinking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is done. He's had it with Arthur's attitude and constant sneers so he's moving on with his life. He's going to find a man that will love him for who he is. Will Arthur realize what he almost had before he threw it away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin smiled as he listened to everyone laugh. He was sitting at the local pub enjoying a nice cold pint with all the usual gang. Gwaine and Percy were sitting at the far end of the table trying to see who could down a pint the quickest, Merlin’s money was on Gwaine, obviously. Gwen and Lance were snuggling up together further down the table. Then there was Morgana who was whispering something into Elena’s ear whilst Leon pretended not to eavesdrop. And finally, Merlin and Arthur were seated at the end of the table.

 

Merlin loved them all dearly, but sometimes he still felt like such an outsider. Morgana and Arthur were half siblings and had gone to school with the rest of the gang, whilst Merlin had only known them a little longer than six months. Gwen had been the first person he’d met, they’d got talking one day when Merlin had been working his shift at his Uncle Gaius’ coffee shop and Gwen had came in for an order. Merlin would honestly say he preferred Gwen the most, she was kind and gentle, never one to judge. After they’d spoken, Gwen had left only to return the next day, then the day after that each time bringing along one of her friends. And before he knew it, Merlin found himself a whole new bunch of friends.

 

“Isn’t that right, Merlin?” Morgana asked pulling Merlin from his thoughts.

 

“Um.. Sorry..What?” He asked dumbly, his face heating with embarrassment.

 

Arthur snorted, earning himself a smack around the back of his head, courtesy of Morgana.

 

“I was just telling the others that the barman took quite a liking to you.” Morgana smirked. Which did nothing to calm Merlin’s blush.

 

“Your saying he fancied Merlin?.” Arthur laughed, his whole body shaking like it was the funniest thing in the world. And it hurt. Merlin knew he wasn’t going to win any beauty prizes any time soon, and yeah, maybe he didn’t dress in fancy expensive clothes like Arthur did. But he still considered himself a decent looking bloke.

 

“Arthur, Your being mean.” Elena admonished. “Of course the barman took a shine to our Merlin, who wouldn’t? he’s positively adorable.” She smiled sweetly at Merlin who returned the gesture halfheartedly.

 

“Yeah if your idea of adorable is a twink who looks as though he’s unable to dress himself and as never used a comb in his life.” Arthur chuckled. “I bet the blokes got better taste.”

 

“Arthur....” Morgana said in a low voice, her tone promising bodily harm.

 

But Arthur either didn’t notice or chose to ignore her. “Just watch. Ten minutes from now and I’ll have him wrapped around my little finger.” He said.

 

They could only watch as Arthur stood from his chair and made his way towards the bar.

 

“I’m sorry, Merlin.” Morgana said softly.

 

“Yeah. Take no notice mate, Arthur’s just being a dick.” Gwaine added before reaching across the table to steal Lance’s unguarded pint.

 

“Hey, it’s fine. I mean I should be used to it by now, shouldn’t I?” Merlin offering a small smile, but it appeared sad and bitter. “I just wish I knew what his problem was.” And really he did. Arthur had been the only one of the group who had shown any dislike towards him, the man would constantly talk down to him, belittle him at any given chance. Merlin had snarked back at first thinking they would eventually find some even ground, but Arthur’s sneers didn’t stop so Merlin gave up hope. He no longer rose to Arthur’s bait instead he forced himself to ignore the remarks completely. Well, he tried at least. But truthfully, every condescending word that came out of Arthur’s mouth would cut a little deeper into his heart.

 

“Come on, cheer up. Let’s not let Arthur ruin a perfectly good night.” Leon said cheerfully. “It’s my round so who’s up for another?”

 

Immediately everyone started talking over one another leaving poor Leon to try to work out who wanted what. Merlin ignored them and turned his attention to the bar, he sighed sadly when he caught sight of Arthur and the barman - who appeared to only have eyes for him an hour earlier. - sharing a passionate kiss. The angle looked awkward, Arthur had his hands pressed against the polished wood using it for leverage as he leaned across to the other man.

 

“What are you having, Merlin?” Leon called from across the table.

 

“I’m not really in the mood so I think I’m just gonna head off.” Merlin stood and grabbed his jacket that he’d hung on the back of his chair earlier.

 

“Don’t go.” Morgana and Gwen said in unison. And for a moment Merlin was tempted to stay, but then a loud laugh erupted from the other end of the pub. Merlin glanced over his eyes stopping at the sight of Arthur, his head thrown back as he laughed whilst the barman blushed a deep shade of red.

 

“I’ve got an early shift tomorrow so It’s probably best I leave anyway.” He said, forcing his voice to remain even. He didn’t know what was worse, Arthur’s behavior or the pitying looks the rest of them always gave him afterwards. “I’ll call you, yeah.” He threw over his shoulder as he made his way across the room.

 

It was only when he stepped into the cold night air, safe away from prying eyes and sympathizing friends, that Merlin finally allowed his tears to fall. They were tears of humiliation, frustration. They were tears of anger.

 

He was angry with Arthur for walking over him, again.

 

He was angry with himself for falling for the rude, conceited prat in the first place.

 

Merlin knew everyone was aware of his feelings for Arthur, he suspected that even Arthur had managed to work it out and the constant flirting with other men was his way of telling Merlin that he didn’t stand a chance. But Merlin, being the idiot that he is had carried on pining. Well, no more. Merlin promised himself as he roughly swiped the tears from his eyes. From now on Arthur could do what and who he bloody well pleased, because he was going to move on with his life. He was going to piece his pride back together and find someone who actually cared for him.

 

As far as Merlin was concerned, Arthur Pendragon could kiss his ass.

. . . .

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

Arthur groaned as he opened his eyes the next morning, he rubbed his temples to try to soothe his pounding head. He didn’t remember drinking all that much, but judging by the swirling of his stomach, he’d obviously had a few.

 

“Mornin’ ”

 

Arthur bolted upright in surprise, groaning loudly as pain shot through his head. He looked over at the man lying half asleep on the other side of the bed. I really need to stop drinking. He decided when he tried and failed to recall the mans name. “Err.....” He stammered dumbly, causing his companion to snicker.

 

“You don’t remember a thing, do you?” He asked, somehow managing to find the situation funny. Arthur failed to see the humor.

 

“I’m afraid not.” Arthur sighed. He thought back to the night before, trying and failing to piece everything together.

 

“I’m Cedric.” The man announced. Arthur stared at him blankly. “I’m a barman at the King’s Head.” He added, seeing Arthur’s confusion.

 

Arthur’s eyes widened as realization set in. Morgana was going to kill him. No, strap that. Morgana was going to rip his balls off with her bare hands before tearing his body apart piece by piece. He had seen the disapproving looks his sister had given him when he’d taunted Merlin, but at the time he’d been too wrapped up in the prospect of winding up the other man so he’d simply shrugged them off.

 

“I take it you wont be offering me breakfast in bed then?” Cedric asked, his clammy hand raking over Arthur’s bare chest. Arthur grasped the mans wrist firmly and pushed it away. Images of them kissing passionately, their sweat slicked skin sliding against each-others as they ground their hips together fluttered through his mind. And, even though he could faintly recall enjoying the feel of Cedric’s hands on him the night before, the thought of the man touching him now made his skin crawl.

 

“No. I think it’s probably best if you get dressed.” Arthur replied, his tone cold. But Cedric didn’t seem at all fazed. He smirked at Arthur as he climbed out of bed, his hips swayed seductively as he walked across the room in search of his clothes. Arthur had to turn his head when the man bent over to retrieve his boxers, giving him full view of his naked arse. “Hurry up will up. I’ve got to get ready for work.” He knew he shouldn’t have snapped, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it when Cedric glared at him as he stuffed his legs into his jeans.

 

“I’ll see myself out than shall I?” Cedric snarked as he stomped out of the room. Arthur didn’t offer any reply, choosing instead to drop back onto the bed, covering his head with the duvet. He lay there wondering how he managed to get himself into situations like these, and how he was going to persuade Morgana to leave his balls in tact.

 

“Fuck!” He swore as the loud trill of his mobile rang throughout the room. He didn’t bother to check the caller id, there was only one person who would dare call him this early. “Morgana?” He said warily.

 

“Good morning, Arthur.” Arthur winced at her overly cheerful tone, a happy Morgana was never a good one.

 

“And how are you feeling this morning?” She asked.

 

“I.....”

 

“I bet your feeling so very proud, aren’t you? How was your night with Cedric?....Not that I care of course, I just wanted to know if it was worth humiliating one my dearest friends.” She breathed out, not giving chance to answer.

 

“Morgana. Can we do this later? I’ve gotta get ready for work and to be honest my heads killing me.” He pleaded.

 

“No!.” Morgana dropped the sweet tone, she sounded furious. “I want to know how you could do that to Merlin. You’ve been horrible to him ever since you first laid eyes on him, but myself and the others didn’t say anything because we thought it was a case of pulling pig-tails. But what you did last night was just plain cruel....You know how Merlin feels about you.”

 

“Look, I don’t and never will fancy Merlin. Just because you and the others worship the ground he walks on doesn’t mean I have to feel the same.” Arthur spat out breathing heavily.

 

For a moment there was no sound, nothing, just complete silence.

 

“Tell me you aren’t serious!” Morgana demanded a moment later.

“What are you talking about?” Arthur climbed out of bed and began his trek to the bathroom in search for some aspirin.

 

“You’re jealous. Oh my god. Your actually jealous of Merlin.” Morgana shrieked in disbelief.

 

“What...Of course not.” Arthur sputtered indignantly. How dare his sister even suggest such a thing. He had absolutely no reason to envy Merlin. Merlin was just an ordinary looking bloke who worked at his Uncle’s shop, the man had little money and even less common sense. Whereas, Arthur was one of the most valued members of his fathers accounting company. He wore designer clothes and had no trouble pulling any man, or woman that happened to catch his eye.

 

“All this time you’ve been humiliating him because your jealous of how much I and the others like him, you think we’re going to replace you with him.” Morgana stated confidently. “I’ve got to say, Arthur, that’s pathetic even for you.”

 

“You’re wrong, Morgana. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get dressed.” He ended the call not bothering to wait for a reply. Morgana was wrong on so many levels, he wasn’t jealous of Merlin. Not in the slightest. The problem was so much worse than that. The truth was that Merlin scared him, he made him feel things he didn’t want to feel and god, had Arthur tried to push those feelings away.

 

He belittled the other man to his face and behind his back, he mocked Merlin’s appearance and questioned his intelligence. But beneath those ugly clothes and the messy hair was a caring, sweet and endearing man. Arthur knew Merlin liked him, he’d laughed about it to the others. But deep down he was flattered that someone like Merlin would look at him like that. He was ashamed of the way he treated the other man, but couldn’t bring himself to regret it. It was better this way. It was better for Merlin, because Arthur knew he just wasn't good enough for him.


End file.
